Divas Battle
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Phoenix won a #1 Contenders match, making her the #1 Contender for the Divas Title, which is the first time she was there in the six years that she's been with the company. ...Too bad she has to deal with the three members of the Divas of Doom


_**Me: Somehow got this in my head while working on a chapter for another story XD (and also with another story idea that got in my head with the similar situation, which I might post tomorrow or some point tonight for the heck of it XD), but, hope you enjoy this one :D**_

_**.x.**_

"Okay, so, how many years have I been with this business?" Phoenix Sorrentino asked.

She was hanging out in the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma with one of her good friends Emma Mizanin as Phoenix was wearing her ring attire which was a Pink Cropped Mesh Glitter Mini Skirt 2PC Sexy Outfit and Black Smooth Velvet Ruched Casual Calf High Flat Boots with her hair in a high pony tail. Emma was wearing a black tube top, white and black skinny jeans and white Converse low top sneakers with her brown hair curled.

"6 years," Emma said. "Why?" She asked.

"Management _finally _gives me an opportunity for a shot at the Divas Championship," Phoenix said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Against?" Emma asked.

"Barbie, which I'm okay with fighting, because she's one of the few Divas that I actually like to fight against in the ring," Phoenix said with a shrug of her shoulders. "but the sad part is that, if I win, I have to face Diamond for the title," She added.

"Beth Phoenix's sister Diamond?" Emma asked.

"Yep," Phoenix said.

"And she's going to have the other members of Divas of Doom with her, so, you're basically screwed if you win," Emma said.

"Oh, thanks for helping me," Phoenix said as she crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, can't help but blaming for who the fuck I'm related to," Emma said.

"Meh, I just happened to love and date him," Phoenix said, which made Emma laugh a little bit.

_**.x.**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, the WWE Divas Champion, Diamond!"

_Like Toy Soldiers _by _Eminem _started as Diamond, wearing a black tank top with hot pink trim around it, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots with her blonde hair in a pony tail, with the Divas Championship on her right shoulder as she walked down the ramp and to the announce table.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall and the winner is the number one contender for the Divas Championship at Vengeance! Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Barbie's theme song started as she went out and did her normal entrance. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans and waited for Phoenix.

"and her opponent, from Staten Island, New York, Phoenix!"

_I'm Sexy and I Know It _by _LMFAO _started as Phoenix walked out to the slight cheers of the audience. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to a close, and when Barbie was in position, Phoenix did her finisher the _Jersey Half-Pipe, _then covered the blonde Diva for the one-two-three.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW number one contender for the WWE Divas Champion, Phoenix!"

When she was announced the winner, she instantly saw Diamond enter the ring. When she did, she just stood infront of Phoenix, before extending her hand in a 'good luck' kind of way. Phoenix knew what was up, so Phoenix just slapped Diamond's hand away, as she exited the ring, and walked up the ramp to hear the cheers from the audience.

_**.x.**_

"Sorrentino!" Diamond yelled as she caught up with the 'Jersey Queen'. "What the hell was that about? All I was doing is saying good luck to you for the pay-per-view," She added.

"I know, and what I _also _know is that if I were to shake that ugly ass hand of yours, you would beat the holy hell out of me, signalling your big, stupid ass sister Beth of yours, and her lackie Natalya out to the ring and help you beat the holy hell out of me," Phoenix said, pointing out the facts before walking away from Diamond.

"Phoenix," Diamond said, making Phoenix stop dead in her tracks.

Phoenix turned around and asked, "What?"

"You better watch your back," Diamond warned.

"Or what?" Phoenix asked.

"Because if you don't, me, Beth and Natalya are going to make your life a living hell until Vengeance," Diamond growled.

"Oh yeah, what are three Divas who look like a bunch of dudes going to do with me?" Phoenix asked before walking away.


End file.
